1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an over-molded runner utilized for comprising a portion of a pocket for a lacrosse stick. More particularly, the present invention relates to an over-molded runner comprising a runner constructed of either leather or fibrous material which is then over-molded with an artificial material to create a runner having improved properties providing for greater traction and aesthetic appeal. The invention also includes the lacrosse head incorporating the novel over-molded runners.
2. Background of the Art
The lacrosse game originated with the American and Canadian native Americans. Traditionally, a lacrosse stick has a handle portion attached to a head with the head consisting generally of a frame and a pocket. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that a well constructed lacrosse head is essential in both the general play by and especially the success of participants of the sport of lacrosse.
Generally, the lacrosse head can be described as a basket that attaches to the end of the handle that is used to catch, transport, and deliver the ball as desired. The lacrosse head not only catches the ball and holds the ball during play, but is also used during defensive maneuvers and to obtain the ball during a face off. As such, the lacrosse head is subjected to both large and varying forces during the game. As such, lacrosse heads are typically formed of some type of plastic material which is rigid although can slightly deform so as not to crack or break under the typical stresses experienced during participation in a lacrosse game.
Traditionally, the pocket for the lacrosse head is strung by the player as the stringing of the pocket dictates the performance characteristics of the lacrosse stick. Unfortunately, if one string breaks or significantly weakens, the pocket will have to be either replaced or repaired prior to the stick being used again during game play. Furthermore, adjustments to the string tension within the pocket are significantly difficult as the majority of strings are tied off at various holes within the pockets requiring the tedious untying of knots or cutting and installation of new strings.
There are currently at least three popular ways to construct the lacrosse pocket;
Traditional: braided nylon or polyester lace woven between side wall and longitudinal runners (sometimes referred to as thongs). The runners are traditionally leather or braided nylon and run between the scoop and inside throat area of the lacrosse head. The pocket is woven to the head as it is being created. Most traditional pockets comprise four runners, cross lacing, and side wall stringing. These materials are typically hand woven or strung in the traditional manner to form a pocket. The stringing and/or weaving of a traditional pocket is very labor intensive and is typically done by hand.
Mesh: machine-woven nylon mesh is pre-manufactured and later attached to the side wall scoop and inside throat areas via string. This mesh material is machine made and is the integral body of the pocket. Furthermore, a mesh material allows for one consistent weave pattern.
Traditional/Mesh: a head that is strung with a combination of pre-manufactured mesh, hand-woven lace, and longitudinal runners.
One disadvantage to the traditional style of pocket is that the runners are typically comprised of natural materials and preferably leather which are responsible for absorbing a substantial amount of energy in both the catching and throwing of a lacrosse ball. As such, these runners wear quite rapidly and can be subject to early replacement. Furthermore, the runners comprising a lacrosse pocket are often constructed of materials capable of absorbing moisture. More specifically, the runners may absorb significant amounts of moisture and thereby stretch or shrink thus changing the throwing and catching characteristics of a lacrosse pocket. This may be undesirable to lacrosse players as the characteristics of the pocket are altered, thus requiring them to shift their style of throwing and catching a lacrosse ball or rework the pocket.
One additional area of improvement that exists in creating an improved pocket for a lacrosse stick is in the functionality of runners running longitudinally from the scoop to the throat of a lacrosse head. While mesh is often utilized, traditional pockets include runners which may provide additional spin on the lacrosse ball thereby resulting in greater control of the flight of the lacrosse ball. Additionally, traditional pockets are extremely popular in women's lacrosse where the pocket has a much shallower depth than a pocket of a lacrosse head as used in men's lacrosse. With the shallower pocket as maintained in women's lacrosse, it is vital to provide as much grip and control of the lacrosse ball as possible from the runners comprising the lacrosse pocket as the lacrosse pocket cannot aggressively maintain the ball within the strung lacrosse pocket per women's rules.
Both traditional pockets and mesh pockets take significant time to “break in” meaning that either the mesh or leather runners or both stretch significantly during the repeated impact, throwing, and cradling of a lacrosse ball within a lacrosse head. During this period, the player becomes accustomed to the pocket and must make adjustments to make it personalized as the pockets of the lacrosse sticks undergo both stretching and expansion. These adjustments are necessary as the pocket is arguably the most crucial part of a lacrosse stick as it is of the basis for good ball control, accurate passing, and fast, accurate shooting. As the pocket is broken in and is continued to be used for both game play and practice, the shape and the performance characteristics of the pocket change with continued use and may not be as desired by the player.
Unfortunately, with extended game play and practice, as well as the varying environmental conditions the lacrosse head pocket is exposed to, the runners may stretch, thus requiring the pocket to require significant adjustments. Additionally, there exist substantial improvements available in the composition of runners for both men and women's lacrosse pockets including improvements in precluding stretching and the absorption of moisture while improving the control of a lacrosse ball. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved runner for a lacrosse pocket that is less likely to absorb as much moisture as a traditional lacrosse runner while providing improved performance and handling characteristics as demanded by a lacrosse player.
Unfortunately, lacrosse pockets of the prior art do not include runners having improved gripping and characteristics as well as lower moisture absorption properties. The prior art lacrosse pockets utilizing traditional runners are typically comprised of leather or an artificial leather material having a texture and feel similar to standard leather with little to no surface alterations.
What is desired, therefore, is an over-molded runner for use in a lacrosse pocket which provides for improved ball handling characteristics while also absorbing less moisture than prior art lacrosse runners. Indeed, a combination of characteristics, including molded surface textures on the over-molded runner have been found to be necessary in improving the control of a lacrosse ball within a strung lacrosse head. Also desired is an over-molded runner which is easy to produce with a variety of different surface characteristics including both textures and colors.